Oblivion
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Demyx is the leader of the band, Oblivion. Zexion is his head of security and best friend. With the help of his band mates/friends Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas, what happens when Zexion starts to feel things for his own boss? Rated M for lemony goodies!


**Summary: Demyx is the leader of the band, Oblivion. Zexion is his head of security and best friend. With the help of his band mates/friends Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas, what happens when Zexion starts to feel things for his own boss?**

**Hope that made at least a little sense. Main pairing is Zemyx, but there's side pairings of Soriku and Akuroku.**

**********

"Zexy!"

Zexion visibly cringed at the nickname. He despised being called that, he told a certain blonde and redhead almost every day, but it seemed he was getting called that even more often now. The slate-haired teenager turned to see a dirty blonde, his hair in his signature Mohawk/mullet, or mullawk, as he called it, racing toward him.

"Hi, Demyx," Zexion said, returning his gaze to the clipboard in his hands. It didn't stay there for long, though. After a few seconds, he was a close friend of the floor.

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed cheerfully, leaning over the teenager he'd just knocked over. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was looking over security for tomorrow night's show," Zexion replied, squirming under the blonde's weight, "but now it seems I'm being sat on. Can you please get off?"

"Sorry." Demyx stood up, helping up his friend. "I guess I'm just happy, that's all."

"When are you not?" Zexion muttered, brushing dirt off his black T-shirt. "Is there any reason you're not bothering Axel or Roxas instead of me? Maybe even Sora or Riku?"

"Because I got bored and I couldn't find any of them," Demyx whined, crossing his arms. "And because I can't find my sitar."

Zexion sighed, racking his brain for the last place the disoriented blonde had his beloved instrument. "Dressing room, behind the couch," he said.

Demyx practically lit up. "Thanks, Zexy!" he called over his shoulder before running off toward the dressing room.

"Whatever," Zexion muttered, running over the security checklist in his head again.

**********

"Come on, Dem! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on, Axel!" Demyx slid his sitar into its case and set it in the bus before running toward the other members of his band, Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku. He looked over his shoulder and saw Zexion heading for the bus. "Zexy!"

Zexion muttered a silent curse before turning to face Demyx. "Yes?" he called.

"Wanna come with us? We're going to meet Kairi and Namine and stay over at their house tonight.."

"What about tonight's show?"

Demyx gave him a mischievous grin. "We're skipping it! Our excuse is Axel's drunk again and can't play!"

"Hey!" Axel reached forward and flicked the blonde in the back of the head.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head where he'd been flicked and continued to look over at Zexion. "You coming or what?"

Zexion sighed, tossing his clipboard to another member of his security team. "I'm coming," he muttered. The sitarist grinned, practically jumping up and down as Zexion joined their little group. _He does look pretty excited,_ he thought. _He's kind of cute like that._ His train of thought ended abruptly as he realized what he'd just admitted.

The ride of Kairi and Namine's didn't take that long…NOT!! The ride was about 4 hours and when you get Demyx in a car for 4 hours with Axel involved, things can go two ways. Ugly or hilarious. Luckily for everyone else involved, it was the second one. Zexion spent the entire 4 hours ignoring basically everyone with his ipod turned up high, his thoughts occasionally on Demyx until he realized what he'd been thinking about.

"Zexy, wake up!"

Demyx picked up Zexion's ipod, pausing it, his head cocked to the side. "Panic at the Disco?" he asked. _When the Day Met the Night._ He locked the song away in his mind as the car stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Twilight Apartments?" Zexion asked, looking at the sign with 'Twilight Apartments' on it surrounded by curling black tendrils.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Kairi and Namine own it."

"There's only a few people here, so we have the while second floor to ourselves," Riku added.

"That's 4 rooms plus a bathroom and a kitchen," Roxas added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Axel asked, slipping an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Let's get going."

The six of them walked into the building, going up to the front desk where a petite young blonde in a white summer dress sat flipping through a magazine. "Hey, Namine!" Demyx exclaimed, leaning over the counter with a smile on his face.

"Demyx!" The blonde smiled, leaning over and giving the taller blonde a big hug before leaning back again.

"Where's Kairi, Nam?" Demyx asked, looking behind her.

"She's putting the finishing touches on your rooms," the blonde said, still smiling. "She should be done, though. You can go up, if you want."

"Do we have keys?" Zexion asked.

"We don't need keys," Axel said, slinging an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Just be sure to knock."

"Who is staying in each room, then?" the slate-haired male asked, looking around at the band.

"Roxas and Axel in one room," Namine read off the clipboard in her hands, "Sora and Riku in another, Demyx in the third, and Zexion, you have the choice of staying with Demy or in the fourth room."

"Fourth, if you don't mind," Zexion said. He couldn't sworn he saw Demyx's face fall slightly, but he brushed it off as his imagination, following the rest of the band up to their rooms after another round of hugs directed toward the blonde girl behind the counter.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Namine said, grabbing something from behind her desk. "I'm sorry, Zexion, but you'll have to be in Demyx's room."

"And why would that be?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a secret," she whispered, winking at him.

"What's that, Nam?" Demyx asked, looking at what the blonde held in her hand.

"Just something that belongs to one of the people in the fourth room," Namine replied, smiling.

Demyx grinned, snatching it away. It was a set of goggles with a black band. His smile grew as he pulled them over his head to rest on his forehead. "Whose are they?" Zexion wondered.

"You'll find out, Zexy," the blonde said, smirking at his head of security. The group made their way up to the second floor, knocking on the door to the room with a black '4' on it. "Special delivery!" Demyx called through the door.

"Demyx! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Demyx smiled as a tall teenager with red hair spiky in the front and kept in back with a rubber band in the back opened the door, giving him a quick hug. "Uncle!" the blonde gasped. "Uncle! You win!"

"Always have always will, Dem," the teenager said, grinning as he rubbed the top of Demyx's head lightly.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Sorry, Zexy!" the blonde apologized. "Reno, this is Zexion, my head of security and best friend. Zexy, this is Reno."

"Old friend," Reno clarified. "And Dem, don't think you've ever met Rufus, have you?"

"The CEO of Shinra Records?" Demyx asked in disbelief. "No way!!"

"Hey, Rufus!!" Reno called into the room. "Come out here!!"

A tall teenager with blonde hair came up behind Reno, his arms crossed. "Rufus, this is Demyx, the leader of Oblivion," Reno introduced, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oblivion," Rufus said, thinking for a second. "Yes, I've heard of you. You're pretty good, kid."

That one comment had Demyx on cloud nine. "Well, since it seems our little water boy is no longer on this earth," Axel said as Sora tried to make the blonde respond to any movement or human contact, "we'd better get used to our rooms. See ya, bro!"

"Bro?" Zexion asked as they all headed for their rooms, his hand wrapped tightly around Demyx's wrist to steer the still non-moving blonde.

"Didn't I tell you?" Axel asked. "Reno's my older brother."

"No, you seemed to leave that little bit of information out," Zexion muttered.

"Well, now you know," Axel joked, laughing. "Good luck with him, Zex!"

Zexion looked at the still-spacing sitarist, groaning softly. "Why do I always get stuck with him?" he muttered. _Though, it might not be so bad,_ he thought after thinking about it for a second, a small smile starting to grow.


End file.
